Just A Girl?
by xxxxFrEaKyMaThGiRlxxxx
Summary: Aqua is just a normal girl . With a Bad Attitude . Or is she? Will one of her plans reveal to her something she doesn't even know she's been longing all along? sex-scenes in later chapters neww story


Aqua was your average girl. Well so you would think, she seemed to have the perfect life when you looked at the pictures, but in reality. It was far from perfect.

Aqua had only two friends, both boys, both a year above her in school but both her best friends. These were Ky and Ed. She had her Mother Maria but Aqua had no father he died two years ago when she was 13. Up until then they were the perfect family, but when Arthur died Maria changed. She became strict and mean, Aqua had also changed but not in a way anyone could see it was a secret hidden from the world, some would see it as a curse but she saw it a just a gift no one would understand except her. After Maria became strict Aqua became rebellious going out when she wanted, always arguing with her mother, she started to become one of the boys, always wearing clothes for comfort NOT fashion, she never wore make-up and she would NEVER EVER EVER were a dress or skirt it was always legs. Everyone thought this was part or rebellion part of it was but the rest was to protect her secret.

Aqua was now 15 she hated her mother and they would hardly ever speak. This her mother was getting tired of she wanted Aqua to be a young lady and behave like one. So she would take out all the stops to do this. No more boys, no more jeans, appearance was to become the most importance and most of all she would be disciplined and behave in the correct manner. She thought everything would go her way once she had thought of this. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Today was 12****th**** July Maria's Plan Begins**

"Miss Aqua, Madame Maria would like to speak with you in the drawing in 5 minutes" Alfred was the Butler. Maria was…. Filthy rich. As in she was too rich for her own good.

"Alfred if you call me 'Miss Aqua' one more time I am going to rip your fucking head off" Aqua was in the living room watching TV. This was loud enough for the whole to hear….Okay, so I'm exaggerating but you get what I mean.

"Yeah, sorry Aqua, but anyway she's ready for you now." He replied.

"Ugh, what does that ugly freaking demon want?" she said to herself and then left.

She made her way through the numerous corridors taking the long way round purposely stalling time, but the time would come eventually. For Aqua anytime in this century would be too soon.

"What do you want?" Aqua said coldly.

"You are going to Lady Anne Charvont's Academy for Girls for your last year at school you will be going after the last month of the holidays. It is a private school a days drive from here"

"You must be joking I am not stepping one foot inside an ALL girls school!!!" Aqua shouted.

"Anna-"

"My name is Aqua"

"AQUA, you are going and that is final"

"No, I'm not leaving Ky and Ed"

Maria did not like Ky and Ed, because one they weren't gay and two they were boys older than Aqua.

"Exactly now pack your things this instant!" Maria boomed.

"Ugh…. I HATE YOU" Aqua screamed and left the room.

She ran to her room and jumped on her bed. Her room was a total mess, her stuff was everywhere and she had put a lock on the door which only she had a key to so the maid couldn't clean it. She liked it messy; it made it hers and also looked lived in. Not like Marias, hers looked as if not even one particle of dust lived in there. It was plastic. Aqua had her……..organised chaos.

She picked up the acceptance letter and threw it across the room. It was only then that an idea came to her head. She looked up Lady Anne Charvont's Academy for Girls and searched for schools near there. There was one but it was 5 miles away, she could easily walk that or run in a short amount of time. But, it was an all boy's school. Cliffside Academy for Boys to be exact. _**Ahh this one will do and there maybe some decent guys there…..who am I kidding there probably all geeks….. just hope for skaters Aqua, hope for skaters.**_

She filled out the form now all she needed was her mother's credit card. So she left her bedroom, made sure the door was locked and went to Maria's study all the cards were in there. After two minutes of searching she found the card and wrote down the needed numbers and no more than 10 minutes later, the place at Lady Anne Charvont's Academy for Girls or as she called it 'That stuck up girls school' was cancelled and the application to Cliffside sent. All she needed now were clothes and the boys. They would only be in one place right now and that was on IM. She signed in and sure enough there they were.

**OceanPrincess-Aqua**

**Supahottie-Ky**

**BballBoy-Ed**

**OceanPrincess-Sup Boyz**

**Supahottie-Hey Aqua we herd bout da new skwl**

**BballBoy-Yeh propa soz for yaz will miss ya**

**OceanPrincess-Don't worry boys I messed wid her plan I'll tell yaz in 10 meet me at mall?**

**Supahottie-yeps ok cyas then**

**BballBoy-it betta be gud cya in 10**

10 minutes later

Aqua walks into mall and spots the guys. "What's up guys?" They turn round and see her, they both walk forward.

"Hey A what's the plan?"

She tells the boys all about her plan to be dropped off by the girls school and then walk to the boys, easy enough.

"A you cannot be serious, I mean, what if they hurt you" asked Ky.

"I'll be fine I can look after myself now are you gonna help me or not"

"Oh were in" they both answered.

They spent the rest of the day in the mall buying male clothes for Aqua. She ended up with several pairs of dark baggy jeans, lots of t-shirts a short brown wig as she had long blond hair that people envied her for and some body tape, to loosely hold down her breasts so it was not noticeable for her to look female.

They said their goodbyes and Aqua headed home and packed all her things into a duffel bag. Everything was in there so she sat down with her sketch book open and closed her eyes. She took out her charcoal and cleared her mind, this was something she did often she could spend hours drawing the picture in her mind somehow manoeuvring her hand to match the image in her head. She pictured a handsome boy about 16 in dark jeans; he had on a black t-shirt tight fitted to his body and his hair was short and brown his complexion lightly tanned. His features were string yet soft and he had the strangest of eyes, they looked to be a dark purple colour. Never before had she imagined someone so vividly and she knew she would meet him, she could feel it.

When she noticed her hand had stopped she opened her eyes to see a photo-like picture of the boy. Just with shading instead of colour. She packed her sketch pad away and went to bed. Dreaming of they day she would leave.

For the rest of the week Aqua lazed around until finally her e-mail came. 'Accepted' she jumped around her room in joy and couldn't wait for the week to be over. Saturday came soon enough and Aqua was pushed into the car and the drive began.

"I cannot believe you're doing this to me, I mean what kind of person would do this. It's barbaric" huffed Aqua she had been doing this for the past 7 hours and it was quite fun for her, but her mother would just sit there screaming her head off on the inside.

"Up ahead" Maria spoke. Aqua looked forward and sure enough there was a building that looked like a prison. It was large and old, you could tell that by the shape but it had been spoilt as the years of muck and grime it had collected to make it look amazingly beautiful had been sandblasted away to make it seem new.

The car stopped. "Out of the car and In you go" Maria said.

"I still can't believe your doing this Maria" she said whilst getting out of the car.

"I am your mother, you shall call me that, you know very well who I am"

Aqua smirked to herself "I don't know who you are anymore"

As soon as she finished her sentenced the car door was slammed shut and Maria sped off into the distance. Aqua stood watching the car laughing to herself. When it was over the hill she did not enter the academy but ran off to her left. Towards the boys academy.

One whole hour later she arrived. The academy was amazing it was an extremely large rustic building. No scratch that last bit. It was a castle. She put on her wig and set off towards the gate. She was already wearing the clothes and had taped herself up so she was ready. She slowly walked through the gates and towards a set of doors, as she walked past many boys looked at her and kept staring. After a while she started to get scared and kept looking around. She gave a sigh when she entered the building.

After walking around for about 10 minutes she found the office and had her room key. She was sharing with some guy and that's what worried her. Some guy called Ren DeLevaire, he sounded typical posh snob but she couldn't get her head around why his last name meant darkness in Dravel. Her mind travelled to when she had learnt of Dravel and its consequences.

Flashback

Dravel was an ancient language she had known since birth, it was not seen around anymore and no one else she knew could understand it. None of them even knew about it when she asked. So she looked it up on the web and surprisingly there was only one resource. It had said that Dravel was a language found in books that were hundreds of years old. It also said that there was no living person that could read it anymore. The only thing that had surprised her was when she read it had been the language of vampires. After that she ran to her mothers library and found a few books in Dravel she sat and read for hours. The books had spoken of how vampires drank human blood and had many powers they also spoke of a legend of two vampires, they were to be the strongest of any hours one a boy, an heir to an almighty power. The other a girl, an ocean princess the only one of her kind ever to exist after thousands of years of extinction. They were both destined to hate each other and were meant to fight to prove which race was best. One bond between them was the mark very similar to a Chinese symbol on the back of their necks. His purple, hers blue. She read the rest of the book and was surprised when it said that Dravel could only be read by true vampires, these were the ancient and the strong. It also stated that some people did not gain their full powers until they accepted who they were. She thought about it 'I cant be a vampire' she kept saying this to herself until she smelt it. Blood. The aroma made it way up her nostrils, she felt pulled towards it. It was something she wanted. So she ran to exactly where the aroma led her. A maid in the basement had caught her shoulder on a hook and it was bleeding slightly. She walked towards her and put a finger on the maids' throat, out of instinct, but the maid lost her voice. Aqua laughed and put her mouth to the cut she could felt the blood on her tongue and she wanted more so she bit down and began to suck. After she knew she had had enough she let go and the maid stood there shocked and a little pale. Aqua felt strong and in control she touched the maids' forhead and walked away.

End of Flashback

That was 5 years ago. Aqua was now fully in control of her powers and would feed only twice a month and would never kill she would just take enough for herself and to keep the victim alive. The only thing was that she had forgotten the legend she had read about. All she remembered was the reading a book on vampires and Dravel.

A boy of her age came up to her while she was at the office.

Hi, I'm Jay, you must be Troy"

She laughed, Troy was the name she had taken "Yep, you're the guy showing me to my room?"

"Yeah, follow me" with that he walked away. She walked after him and after a few seconds he began to make conversation.

"So, yo-" she cut him off

"Don't talk, just walk" she said this with no emotion, she had said this because she could smell it. The smell suddenly made her hungry. But, where was it coming from, it was hidden somewhere she knew that because she could tell, the aroma was masked. It smelt like it was in a package like the blood you get at hospitals. Her eyes then filled with worry, had one of her packs burst. She remembered that she had packed them in a small cool box with ice so the smell would be stronger. So if it wasn't her, who was it?

"Here" Jay said then walked away. In front of her was a door marked '666' she chuckled. Typical. So she opened the door with her key and walked inside. The room was quite large and was painted black on the back wall and the rest were a light shade of blue. 'Nice' she thought and walked in further. All of a sudden she stopped, there was only one bed, a kingsize. She thought it was a mistake until she saw the mattress on the floor next to it. 'I'm guessing that's mine' she thought throwing her bag on top. She got out the cooler and plugged it in out of the way, placing one hand on top of it she locked it without a word spoken or another movement. It was a spell. The cooler could only b opened by her. this was because she didn't really want her roommate opening it and finding many bags of blood. Not a good thing. She left her stuff where it was and walked around the room. It was really nice and very her style, old fashioned furniture and rich dark colours. It felt like home. That's when she saw the box on the shelf it stood out to her. She got closer to take a good look when her mind noted that the smell of her desire (blood) was stronger in this room.

As she was walking towards the box the door slammed open and a figure came through, she didn't look round fast enough to see his face as he had jumped on the bed face down. He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt that fitted tightly and his hair was a light brown. She felt like she knew him form before.

"Just because you're my roommate doesn't mean I will like you and it doesn't mean your joining the gang" he spoke into a pillow.

She walked over to her mattress took out her sketchpad and charcoal and walked to the door opened it then turned and spoke.

"I don't care because they're all probably egotistical assholes like you" and then left. Slamming the door.

She ran to the gardens behind the school and sat down leaning against a tree. She looked ahead and saw the beach it's water splashing everywhere. Oh how she craved the water, she needed it as it was part of her. _'In a few days at midnight, I'll start. Doing it now would cause suspicions to rise. As long as I don't get any water on my legs until then I'll be ok'_

She picked up her sketchbook and closed her eyes. Clearing her head of her roommate she thought. Suddenly, an image came into her head and her hand began to move. It was a large castle, set in dark stone. It was laid upon dark grass and was surrounded by flowers that seemed untended and wild. But the castle was used, it had a drawbridge and the moat was murky and full of grime. Her hand stopped and she opened her eyes and looked down, exactly as she had seen. This was one of her powers she knew of it let her see things clearly in her head that she was soon going to see in real life. It was like a premonission but in still images.

Putting her sketchbook down she just sat and watch the waves splash, this made her sad it was about and hour until lunch so she decided to make some friends there. The wind rushed past her face and it was really cold so she put the hood of her hoodie up. When the small tear ran down her cheek she couldn't bring herself to wipe away. Until she her shouts from her left.

"Hey you!" A boy shouted, they were a group of them, six to be exact


End file.
